


Sun Signs

by keerawa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Astrology, Gen, Pre-Canon, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy normally spends the day of a move making Dean's life hell.  Today, he's just <i>reading</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun Signs

**Author's Note:**

> First place winner in the [](http://spnland.livejournal.com/profile)[**spnland**](http://spnland.livejournal.com/) 'Water' short writing challenge.

The Witch of Lake County turned out to be sixteen year-old girl with a bad attitude who’d gotten into her dearly departed nana’s occult library. The little bitch had been taking out every hot chick at Deerfield High School with a nasty combination of disfiguring boils and STD’s that had kept Dean celibate for the first three weeks of his junior year.

Dad put the fear of Winchester in her and they burned all the occult books. All but one. When Sammy showed that one to Dad, he’d laughed and told the kid to keep it.

Dean was a little worried about that book messing with Sammy’s head, but if Dad set it up as a diversionary tactic, it sure worked. Instead of Sammy’s usual day-long rant whenever they moved, he'd spent the last four hours perfectly quiet in the back seat, reading.

“Dean, you’re an Aquarius,” Sammy suddenly announced.

“Yeah?” Dean agreed warily.

“According to this book, Aquarians have strong and attractive personalities. There are two types – the first is shy, gentle, and patient. The second is an exuberant, lively exhibitionist who hides the depths of his character by acting like a jerk.”

“It does not say that!” Dean protested.

“I’m interpreting,” Sammy fired back. “It also says Aquarians are loyal and honest.”

Dean barked out a laugh. Dad cleared his throat and rubbed his lips before returning his attention to the road to pass an eighteen-wheeler.

“Well, you’re loyal,” said Sam doubtfully. “And you’re honest with us, anyway.”

“Sammy, you do realize that astrology isn’t real witchcraft, right? It’s just a load of crap.”

“Yeah ... the book also says Aquarians are intelligent and have good taste in music, so it must be bogus.”

Dean reached back and whacked Sammy’s knee. Sammy yelped, grabbed Dean’s hand, and tried to apply a wrist lock.

“Boys,” Dad said, before it could escalate into a full-on car battle. They settled down, and for the next few miles there was nothing but the quiet strains of The Who.

“I’m a Taurus,” Sammy said eventually, quieter than before. Dean turned and hung half-way over the seat, listening. “Taurans and Aquarians are both strong-willed, so they come into conflict a lot. But if they decide to work together, nothing and nobody can come between them.”

“Well, _that’s_ a relief,” Dean said, voice thick with sarcasm. The funny thing was; he meant it.


End file.
